heart jump
by laraglee
Summary: santana is not like the others peaple but when she have to be normal she may have to deal to fall in love but will she be prepared for love?
1. Chapter 1

**Santana pov**

The brightness of dawn when I woke up, flashes a few times and I stood up, I began to stretch my body due to fatigue of yesterday I could not sleep well all night until it forces my body to sleep, but I only slept a couple of hours and had again the same dream or nightmare as I said to myself, is been two weeks since the events and my team seemed to have forgotten but I could not do it because what happened that day kept me around in my head as well feeling guilty for what happened to the point of calling myself killer (though in a way it was) and increasingly wondering if this was the life he wanted to continue to carry .. ugh! that idea kept me around the head and I knew I had to make a decision as quickly as possible because as the leader of the group could not be devolved to risk at work (as he called for more human feel) because it taked into risk to all the team and that was something Quinn the second in command of the group kept reminding me but I know that not only told me because of work but also told me for my own sake and maybe we not know exactly what friendship meant but we knew that we cared for it each other more than we cared for the team and that´s because Quinn and I started our respective training the same age and we knew from childhood.

After I finish my shower and change, I started taking it necessary for the day and I left my room whit a jump and headed for the respective training center, arriving in the blink of an eye to the base 4 I realized that it was 1 hour early before the other members of my team came so I decided to heat a while and began to fight whit the simulated Morocks (that was the name we called to the jumper´s hunter) after finishing with them easily proceeds to step 5 where the Morocks simulated appeared in man form, this time had taken the form of a 25 year old man with brown hair, green eyes, tall, I started to hit my opponent after finished whit him then the computer change it automatically step to phase 6 when I realized in front of me was a Morock in form of a young woman with blond hair and short but what but when I see her eyes I frozen because they were of a blue color like deep blue sea that was chasing me for two weeks in my nightmares because it was identical to the eyes of that little girl I saw death before my eyes, it was not until the simulated Morock punched me in the face that I awoke from the trance I was in, but when I was about to hit the enemy I couldn´t because those eyes was steal in my head and when I was started to punch her in the face of the enemy my arm stopped remembering the girl's face and realize she was just in my head and whit no doubt the enemy began to attack me with greater speed and I decided I had to stop training so I closed my eyes and began to feel the movements of the enemy and to feel it in my back I disappeared and reappearing behind the Morock and hit her in the head with all my strength and the enemy disappeared:

"End of training" I yell at the computer to no longer send me to the next level, ^ training simultaneously over ^ replied the computer, I sat on the floor and I noticed that I was sweating and my hands were shaking and I realized I could no longer be doing this work because not only threatening my life I realize that also threatened the lives of all the members of my team because I could not risk that the enemy looks like to the victim of the past two weeks and stay frozen in full training or battle so I make my decision to end it, so I slide the gold bracelet that I had received a year ago when I turned 15 years old and indicated that I was the leader of the group 4, I put it in the palm of my hand and observe for a moment and remembered how proud I was of myself as the center's director Sue Sylvester gave it to me and at that time I had no doubts that this is what I wanted for my life and perhaps in the future take the post of director but now it didn´t mean nothing for me so I put it next to the computer and after seeing that time was 20 minutes before the arrival of others, and if I saw their faces I would not be able to do what I wanted and needed to do so I started to write in the computer explaining my resignation of my position and when I completing and it send them to the director I take a piece of paper and started writing a letter to the members of my team and especially to my friend Quinn and after completing I jumped to my room and started to pack the necessary and take the two photos that I liked most in the first it was where all five members of my team Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Sam, Mike and I and the other photo was just Quinn and me then I took a last look to my room and to the training center where I had spent 15 years of my life and disappeared without thinking anymore.

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fic and I hope you liked…This is a brittana story and britt will be in the story very soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Quinn pov**

When entering the base 4 I was surprised not to find Santana. "That weird" I said to myself because Santana was always the first to arrive.

"Good morning Quinn", "good morning Puck" I said, when he turned I could see in his face that also had the same problem as me why Santana was not with us at this time in the morning.

"Santana is sick?" Puck ask me, even more that sounded like a statement because that would be the only reason that Santana is not with us, but that was impossible Santana always informed me when she was unavailable (which was very rare) not only because it was her duty because I was the second in command of the group and I would have to take her place, but also because she was my friend (or so we thought we were), but two weeks after the incident Santana had changed considerably since she no longer talk much with me (from what little we were talking of course), so I take the suggestion of Puck Santana could be sick or something.

"I'm not informed about it, but I will in a minute, inform to the others that I will be right back and they can star with the train" Puck just nodded and I jumped.

In a flash I appeared on the front door of Santana, I knock the door but nobody answered then knock two more times but still nothing, I began to consider that maybe Santana was very ill and in that moment my heart gave a little jump so without realizing I take my hand to my heart, what was that? I ask myself then and I had the urge to know why Santana didn´t open the door or just scream and let me to know she was right, then I knew what I had to do and I also knew that if Santana was in her room I will have serious problems not only with her but also with the director because jump to Santana´s room without her permission was to break the rules but I didn´t think more and jump into her room.

Nothing, she was not in the room and neither it was her two favorite photos that were at her desk in that moment I knew that my heart was jumping for the famous sense of concern that we had discussed in class but never experienced before, so I decided to jump back to the base 4 where I knew they were all the members of the group 4 and I was hoping that maybe one of them except for Puck could know something about Santana.

when I reach the base 4 I found that the others, Rachel, Sam, Mike and Puck were standing in a position to start training but what caught my attention was that Puck was holding a paper where I read * Quinn * and it was clearly the Santana´s lyrics when he realized that I had noticed the paper he bring near me and gave me the folded paper.

"I found it after you jumped it was next to the computer" Puck said

"Thank you" I took the paper and noticed that everyone was looking at me because I was not the only one that recognized the Santana´s lyrics and everyone wanted to know where the leader of group 4 was.

"Start training warm up!" I order the group, with confusion on their faces began to warm up, I sat down and take a while before start reading what Santana had written:

_**Quinn, I take the hardest decision of my life, I know you'll be very upset with me and I know I'm breaking the rule number one but believe me I know what I'm doing, the last two weeks, after that incident I didn´t stop thinking and wondering if this was the life I wanted to keep taking and concludes that "No" I don´t because I don´t want to live like this, I'm an assassin Quinn and as much as you and the others tell me that it was an accident cannot help but blame myself and believe me the feeling of guilt makes my heart despite twice in my chest and this guilt is killing me and the only way I could think of to continue with my life is slipping away from this place, I know you'll be a better leader that I was I sure you will and you will take care Puck, Rachel, Sam, Mike and yourself very well.**_

_**Sorry to leave without saying goodbye to everyone and especially you, but I couldn´t, so I through this letter will extend my goodbyes, take care of yourself and the others and maybe one day we meet again and don´t worry I know very well hide between normal humans.**_

_**Goodbye, Santana.**_

When I finish to read, I noticed that my eyes were wet and I noticed I was crying and look to others and knew I had to tell them the truth that Santana was gone and possibly for forever and when I repeat to myself that I felt strong pain in the heart, "Santana you could have taken me with you" I thought to myself and I felt betrayed by her. 

**N/A: so this is c2 I hope you like…let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana pov**

I didn't think the place I wanted to jump because I knew that if I thought I could get to a place where I was before and then Quinn and others could find me so I let to my heart decide where I want to be.

When I open my eyes I found I was on the outskirts of a city, I look around and I can see the lights of the city, so I decided to wait until is at night because I didn't want anyone to realize that I appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow" I said to myself as practically had waited more than 10 hours without realizing it because I was thinking in Quinn and the others and all that I was left behind and that I had become a fugitive since fleeing the way I did was against the rules of jumpers and for the core, then I decided it was time to enter the city.

When I entering to the city I noticed that I was called Lima Ohio, It was a small town which to me seemed perfect because this would be the last place that they will look for me.

"The first thing you should do is think of what I would do now" I said to myself. I Walk around the town and found a beautiful park so I decided it would be good to sit and think. When I sat down, all the guilt of having left Quinn and the others returned to me, I put my hands over my face wishing that I've made the right decision, what I would do now? I don´t have much money and that the jumpers didn´t need the money but it was needed between normal people and I was just 16 years old and with all the information that I have from the life of a normal person was that I still a minor and for age I would be in high school, also had no family and people begin to gossip about who I am, "What can I do?"

I decided to walk in the park and sat under a tree, I got to observe to the people and their lives seemed so easy, but then I could see a girl sitting not far from me she had a amazing blonde hair and legs drawn up between their hands, I noticed that she wasn´t having a nice day , then I realized I was seeing it more than I should but before I could turn my eyes she caught my attention, both not looking away but me because I was watching the same color blue that was pursuing me in my nightmares, then I felt something I never thought would feel and it was fear, the first thing I did was run away from there and the last thing I notice is the intense gaze of the girl was giving me. God why? I thought I had escaped from those eyes and that only would see it in my nightmares but now I saw them for real and was a blow of my mind.

After having run fast, I had to stop for breath, in that moment I could see a woman not so old that was crossing the road, I don´t know why this caught my attention but I also realized that a car was going at high speed, didn´t have to be very smart to realize that at the speed that car that It wasn´t going to have time to stop at the right time and also could kill anyone, then I realized that the lady of black hair and white skin with a age 50 or 55 was crossing the road and I knowing what is going to happen instinctively ran to stop the woman but everything was happening very quickly and I was in a good distance and let me no choice but to jump, without much thought I jumped up to be at a small distance Mrs. and push it across the track putting my body as a cushion for the lady did not get hurt.

Feeling the beat of my body hard against the floor with the weight of the lady in my whole body I started to feel that my head was spinning and the last thing I saw was the face of the person that I just save from dead and that is something that I was quite sure that would happen.

**A/N: Hi, I hope you like this chapter, I want Santana to go Brittany's high school and for that I have to explain how she will do ... I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

After blinking a few times I opened my eyes I felt a big pain in my back and remember what happened I knew why, then I started to panic, where I am? How did I get here? What is this place? It was foolish to try to sit down because I knew that my back pain was not going to leave, so I started to see the place where I was and it was a room that resembled the hospital room of the base jumpers and realized that I should find in a regular hospital room wearing people but that unlike the one I knew was simpler, in that moment the room door opened.

"Good morning Miss, it's great that you woke up and tell me how do you feel?" I assumed it was the doctor, he was an older person and when he ask me how I felt he showed me a friendly smile which gave me the impression that it was a good person and even I didn't like to talk much I decided to be polite to this person.

"Very good thank you, how I get here?" I ask him.

"After you lost consciousness Mrs. Lopez brought her personally and it is great that you are well Miss ...?"

"Santana" I said, the doctor gave me a smile but I thought that he was waiting for me to say something more but I didn't know what else was he waiting, well maybe he was waiting for me to say my last name, well that was something that neither I knew it because in the base no one needed a last name because once the children had the ability jump (or as the humans know teleport) were recruited after birth and at the base you only needed a name, the ability to survive be strong and be a perfect killing machine of Morocks.

"All right Miss Santana, Mrs. Lopez would like to speak with you, she and her husband spent all day in the hospital waiting for you to wake up, would you like to see them now?"

"Sure," that was all I could say, well I didn't know how was the lady who saved and now I knew that her last name was Lopez and also she was who brought me to the hospital so I wanted to say thank besides that was the most correct thing to do.

"Ok, they will come at a time" with that the doctor left the room and it was not even a minute when I hear a knock on the door and I can see the face of two people who entered the room, I can easily recognize Mrs. Lopez but not to the person next to her, he was a older man much older than Mrs. Lopez about 58 years brown hair and brown eyes clear.

"Hi, my name is Maribel and this is my husband Julio Lopez"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Santana"

"Santana is a beautiful name"

"Thank you"

"Thank you for what you did, you saved my life," said Maribel

"I don't know how to pay you that you've saved my dear wife because you will not only saved her life but also saved me because I don't know what would do without her," said Julio and I could see the great sincerity of his words in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I did something that anyone would have done in my place" I said, though I knew that not anyone could jump and save Mrs. Maribel, "beside it was Mrs. Lopez who brought me to the hospital and for that I am very grateful ".

"It was the least we could do and again thank you very much for everything", "And you have to worry about hospital bills because we run with all the costs with much pleasure"

"That's not necessary I can pay the hospital bills" I said, though I knew I couldn't because I had little money saved in my backpack, and that I realized…

"Where is my backpack? I'm sure I had it before passing out ".

"Oh, don't worry, your things are in my house, we wanted to tell your parents or a relative person and when we searching an identity card or cell phone we don't find anything, but can you tell us who can we notify or informal about you situation".

"I ... I ... mmm ..." what can I tell them? I have no family or maybe I have but they are traveling? What do I do?, "I ... I ... mmm ..." , "I am alone, I mean I'm an orphan" that's all I can came out because I can't tell them truth.

"oh…" that's all that they say, but I think that they feel a little guilty for ask, "that very tragic and I so sorry" said Maribel with a red eye.

"Well, you can stay with us, besides we have a big house and only for the two of us," Ms. Lopez said looking at her husband waiting for his confirmation.

"Yes, you are welcome in our home, we would love to help you because I know what it is not have a family, I was an orphan too, but you are telling the true about being an orphan?"

"Yes, I am alone since I was born"

"Well its decided then, once you recover you will come to us," said Mrs. Lopez

"But you don't have to worry about me, and if you are doing this for what I did you don't need to because you are paying the hospital and that more than enough".

"Believe us it's not only for that, we really want to help you, I don't know how could I sleep not knowing where you spend the night, besides this city could be dangerous," said Ms. Maribel even I could notice some anxiety and hope in her voice, but I was not sure.

"Yes please, it would be a pleasure to have you in our house, it will be nice to have a teenager that gives life to our home," asked Mr. Julio

"Okay, thank you very much and I think I feel better now the truth is I don't like being in a hospital they brings back bad memories" didn't want to say the last part but that slip of my mouth , the Lopez just looked at each.

"I will ask the doctor if you can be discharged, wait here," Mrs. Lopez and I nodded and Julio left the room leaving me and Maribel alone in the room and I noticed she had many questions, "oh no" I told myself.

**Brittany pov **

"Mon I'm at home, I'll be in my room" I closed the door and I went up to my room, "ok" I heard my mom before close the door of my room I turn on the music of my computer and throw me on my bed and seeing the roof of my room I can't help to remember those beautiful brown eyes, I could not read anything because it seemed that there was a wall in his eyes that were impossible to break down these eyes also showed a heart full of secrets and loneliness and I think it was that captivated me, I wanted to know who that girl was and what secrets she kept and why she went right after she saw me, it was the first time someone was do that because I was a cheerleader and everyone wanted to meet me and be my friend, but I was completely indifferent for her and that was another thing that caught my attention, I want to kwon this girl.

"I want to know this girl" I said to myself "besides" I sat in my bed "I feel a little insulted by her behavior"

**A/N: Hi guys I don't know if you follow this story so if you are please review and I would know if I can continue writing this story…thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Santana pov**

After a walk and get familiar with the neighborhood, I got home (since my house was now too) and after greeting Maribel got to my room to write and then I had to get ready because tomorrow started my classes. Well two months had passed since I left the hospital, when I moved to the house of Lopez was uncomfortable and awkward at first but then I get to know them and we becoming friends, when I thought it was time to leave I communicate to the Lopez but when they asked me where I was going I didn't answer them because I didn't know where to go, they asked me to stay and said that they had no problem with that because to my surprise the Lopez were a wealthy couple and the Ms Lopes was a owner of a large company and Mrs. Maribel helped him at all, but she spent more time at home and doing household chores, I helped her and learned all at once, they had houses in many places but they said they liked spend more time at home in Ohio because they wanted to get away from the problems of the city.

Mrs. Lopez was very patient and kind to me something that I loved since I almost never been treated so well, after a while they started to like me and I started to like them too and they asked me if I wanted to be part of their family (they were the two because they had no children) and I agree and that is why I now call Santana Lopez and I used to call Mr. and Mrs. Lopez to mom and Dad, for them I was a blessing from god because they spent much time trying to have a child without success and now I was the daughter they never had and as they were too good to me I decided to tell them my secret, and what had motivated me to change my life, were at first they were shocked but then said that they were sure that I was a gift from heaven and what had happened in the accident with the girl wasn't my fault and if I wanted a fresh start I had to forgive and leave behind the past and that's what I'm trying to do and I told myself that I must leave behind the fear of that bring me to see someone with blue eyes and was sure I would make it.

In order to have a normal life of a teenager the Lopez signed me up in William Mckinley High School, although the classes had started two months ago and with the influence of the Lopez I allowed to take a test to see if it was college-level, as the Lopez knew that I was very smart they told me to don't get a high grade because that's be a normal teenager and that not draw the attention of people and that is why I decided to fail in two or three questions and also the Lopez asked me to not use my skills or jump in front of anyone.

Well today is the day to start my classes, Maribel has been with me and she would pick me up when my classes end and the next day I will going walk alone, well I enter to the school and they are already many looks at me, I took a deep breath and I start walking.

**Brittany pov**

Beep beep beep...! Time to get up, I have to get up early because I have cheerleading practice, well I hope today will be a good day

After breakfast, I take my car and went to school, it was early and still didn't reach many students, I heard there was a new girl who just going to start studying, well as a small town all rumored about this person, but I really don't have time for that because with cheerleading practice with coach Roz Washigton and try to understand the classes because I wasn't very smart and hanging out with my boyfriend Artie Abrams took most of my time.

"Well is enough for today girls you can go to the showers!", All went to the showers.

"Today the practice was very heavy," said Cristina, "as always" answered all the girls

"No complaints girls," said the captain of the cheerleaders Lana Lang who was also my best friend, "are you ready Brittany, we can't be late to class, we don't have the luck of the new girl who can afford to get late"

"Yes, I'm ready" I said then we were on our way to our math class, that was the course where I went badly and that's why I had to study hard.

"How do you think is the new girl?" ask me Lana

"I don't know," I said trying to sound indifferent but the truth is I was curious about the new girl too.

"They say she is the daughter of the rich Lopez and that is why they accepted two months after school started and that she gets one of the highest grades in the entrance test, I bet she is a loser and a nerd"

"She got the highest note? Wow" for me that was amazing

"Yeah, well, I bet her parents also bought the test" said Lana, with jealousy

"I don't know"

After that we enter to the classroom, we take the back seat as usual, we arrived early, and after a few minutes most students started to came and the teacher Banks began the class, but a few seconds after starting there was a knock at the door and the teacher invited to in to the person who knocked at the door.

"Oh, you must be the new student, Santana Lopez right?" Asked the teacher

"Um...yes it's me, sorry for being late, what happens is that I had to go through the direction before coming to class," said the new student that I couldn't see yet because she was still standing at the door, but she had a beautiful and almost angelic voice that aroused my curiosity even more and I wanted to put a face to that pretty voice.

"Ahh... typical of the new kids" Lana said in a loud voice and started some giggled.

"Be quiet Miss Lang" said the teacher "Miss Lopez please coming and I can introduced to their classmates and I can continue with the class"

"Yeah, sorry," she said, then I saw her, she was the girl from the park, with black hair that fell to her shoulders, with that dark skin, brown eyes more beautiful and mysterious that I had ever seen, she is dressed casually, with jeans that were too good on her and a white t-shirt with v-neck that was perfect and emphasized her beauty and her body that was clearly exercised, when I saw her in the park I thought I had imagined because every time I went to the park I never saw her and that is why I come to think that I had dreamed.

"Ok, could you introduce yourself please?" Asked the professor and his voice helped me out of trance

"Uh, yeah right, hello my name Santana Lopez, I have 16 years old and is a pleasure to meet you" Wow she has a beautiful voice and she looks cute when she is nervous, when I looking around me I noticed that I wasn't the only one with the same dilemma because most of the guys already had that look of hunger that said "she it's my new girlfriend" oh, I hate when they do that, I don't know why but it bothers me that the look at her like that

"Well, Miss sits where you want"

She began to analyze where she could sit and that's when she sees me, I know that she recognized me because she has the same look as me, but then turned her eyes and sat in the front row, _ahh.._ I don't know why I was disappointed

After the introduction the teacher continued with the class, he made many exercises and began to ask about the answers that nobody knew, but when he ask Santana, she said the correct answer, all looked her in amazement well this meant that Lana was wrong and that his parents didn't buy the test for Santana

I spent almost the whole class watching Santana, although I knew I wasn't the only one, she barely took notes and she just looked at the professor, as if she knew what the teacher was explaining, her eyes never left the board and hardly blinked, but her face was still cold and neutral, _ah, I want to talk to her, asking for her life, why she didn't return to the park, how she know a lot, I had many questions and I wanted her to answer all, I wanted her to trust me and I wanted her to be my friend_, and I will because after all I am a cheerleader and popular and everyone wants to be friends with us.

"Psstt…Hey Britt?" When I hear Lana´s voice I move my eyes away from Santana to Lana who obviously didn't have the same fascination that I "don't tell me she looks interesting for you, In fact I think she is nerd and a loser, I mean do you see how fast she can respond the questions from the teacher? Total Nerd"

"But Lana it has nothing wrong with solve the exercises or be smart, the Lopez are very wealthy and they can afford private tutors for her" I said defensively because I didn't like at all the idea of Lana hated Santana because when Lana doesn't like someone that someone turns on her next target

"Can be, but still I don't like her and much less nerds I don't know why but I think she is one of the most arrogant person that I've seen and she is flirting with all the guys, no I definitely don't like her"

"She flirts with all the guys? But if she doesn't even take her eyes off the teacher and the board, Lana we can give her a chance? Also have you noticed her body? She could be a cheerleader and you know that we need more cheerleaders in the team" I really wanted that Lana would agree with me because this would give me more chances to meet more Santana

"Mmm I don't know Brittany, well I agree she has a good body you're right besides it look like that the new girl working out, but still is the new girl ..."

"Come on, Lana, you know that in this school there are few girls that have the potential to be a cheerleader and who are lucky enough that the coach Roz like them, we don't lose nothing by trying" _come Lana you have to accept_ I begged in my mind

"Mmm it can be ..." Lana said, then she gave one last look at Santana "Okay, we will invite her to do the audition to be one of us, well if she fails it will be very funny to see how Coach Roz maker her suffer and the truth is that I'm waiting to see that" she said with evil eyes but before I can answer her the bell rang

"Well class, I hope you learned something today and I hope to see your homework for the next class" damn, I don't know what the homework is

I stood up quickly with Lana and we headed towards Santana but she sped out of the classroom "Hey, new girl!" Lana yell, but Santana didn't turned and she still walked "fuck this is great" Lana said angrily, so it occurred to me to call her "Santana!" I call her for her name and she stopped dead in the middle of the hall and turned to see who called, Lana and I approached her but Lana was a little angry

"Yes?" Santana said when we were face to face, _wow, she is very beautiful, watching her this closely I could see how beautiful she was, but what are you thinking Brittany? Sure I've seen many beautiful girls but why it's different with her? Ahhss I should stop thinking about her in that way, it seems like I would like to be more than friends, but that's silly because she is a girl and that would be weird_, but I hadn't realized that I was looking straight into her eyes and that she was watching me too, but it was Lana who broke our eye contact

"Hi new girl, my nam…"

"Santana, my name is Santana Lopez"

"Ahhjj, ok Santana, as I was saying my name is Lana Lang and I am the captain of the cheerleaders and she is my best friend Brittany S. Pears also cheerleader "

"Hi, it is nice to meet you" I said with a smile, she looked at me with those brown eyes, hesitating to or not to answer

"Is a nice to meet you too Lana and Brittany" she said, she is very polite how nice cute

"Ok, well as you should know we are cheerleaders and as cheerleaders we are the most popular girls and we rule this school and we went out with the most popular guys of this school but to be a cheerleader you have to fulfill two of the most basic requirements, first, you have to be pretty and second you have to have the body of a cheerleader and well you seem to satisfy two of basic requirements" Santana expression was still intact, she wasn't happy or glad that Lana has given her a compliments "so, as captain of the cheerleaders I invite you to try out to become one of us I'll talk with coach Roz and I'll tell you when you can try out"

"Yes, it's fun being a cheerleader," I said, but Santana still didn't change her expression

"A cheerleader?" she said "What is a cheerleader?"

"You're kidding right? How can you ask what is a cheerleader? You've never attended a school before? Or you don't watch the TV or read magazines? Obviously being a cheerleader is an honor" said Lana very exasperated

"Lana, please calm down" I said to her

"Sorry, the truth is that I have always studied at home" Santana said and she looks confused

"Wow you really are weird" said Lana making fun of Santana

"Lana relax please" Lana can be very annoying sometimes, but then look at Santana "Sorry, but in summary be a cheerleader is like being a gymnast, we compete in the cheerleader championship and we are the best and you can dance and well we also cheer to support the football team and basically that's all a part of being part of our team" I said

"Oh, okay I understood, thank you very much for offering to be part of your team" She said not too excited "but the truth is I just transfer to this school and I want to have time to study and keep up with classes and I think that I will not have time for other things" Santana said although this time I could notice some doubt in her eyes

"Oh," I can't help feeling a little disappointed that she didn't accept

"Ok, this is too much, let me see if I get this" oh no now Lana was very angry "your new girl" she said, getting face to face with Santana, but Santana didn't move from where she was standing "you're reusing my proposal to try out to be a cheerleader because you have to study?" oh, this is not going well

"Yes, that's exactly what I said, but now if you'll excuse me I have to go to my next class, I don't want to be late again" Santana said quietly like if she hadn't noticed how angry Lana was "Lana it was a pleasure to know you and you too Brittany, see you later" she said and she look at me for a moment before turning

"Hey, you bitch I haven't finished speaking with you and you can't leave until I say so!" Lana yell pushing Santana very hard against the lockers "You know what, now you live in hell nerd!" then she turned around and saw a group of footballers who almost always carry a slushy in their hands, she took one and threw in Santana face "Welcome to McKinley loser!" and after throwing the glass in Santana face who was now sitting on the floor with her face covered in red slushy then Lana started to walk away, I was stayed where I was I can't stop that Lana hit Santana that way but and help her because I don't like violence and Lana was my best friend I couldn't betray her like that, but I let Lana go and after all those peoples around began to leave the place laughing, I kneel next to Santana and take her hand and helped her stand up and take her to the bathroom but I couldn't stop thinking about how soft her hands were.


	6. Chapter 6

**Santana pov**

My eyes are burning, what is wrong with that girl? One minute she is talking in a friendly way but then begins to attack me but the worst is this thing that is cold and red all over my face, ahh I could easily have pushed her or evade it, but couldn't use my powers and much less in front of all the students who apparently are laughing at me, I feel humiliated it must be that, because my hands are shaking, but then I feel someone takes my hand to help me get up and then start walking, I don't know who it is because with this thing on my face I can't see anything and also my eyes are burning, but I can feel they are the softest hands I have touched and very warm, without realizing it seemed that we were not in hallway anymore

"You'd better wash our face, I'm sorry Santana" said a soft voice and I easily recognized, the voice of the girl I just met _Brittany, she has the sweetest voice I've heard with the blue eyes the same blue eyes that when I saw them in class today it didn't get out of my mind, but they hadn't the same effect when I first saw in the park because I was trying so hard to put my past behind, but they still had some effect on me, but after thinking it over two months I was not longer afraid of them now was the opposite way because I don't want to see them lose their light or any other person, but especially the blue eyes because I felt that at least I could amend my mistake of past_

"Santana, we have to wash your face quickly, I know the slushy on the face is not nice"

"Oh yeah" I said and I started to wash my face and then look something for that dry me, but knew that _if I could get into one of the bathrooms I would jump to my house and change my clothes I thought, "not" I said to myself_, I must stop thinking that my powers can fix everything, I must be a normal person and normal people don't have powers but then I felt Brittany started to dry face with paper, when she finish and I can open my eyes I can see her, she had a big smile on her face her face is like an angel, how could I be scared and run away from her before?

"Now you are already clean" she said still smiling

"Thank you Brittany" I said

"Oh, wait you have something more in your face" she slid her right hand on my face, but stayed there for a moment as if she were caressing me and I don't know why my eyes were closed automatically my heart started pounding a little stronger and I felt my face beginning to burn again, but I open my eyes when she pulled her hand from my face and when I saw her she was smiling at me but this time she smiling as if she was satisfied with something or with my reaction

"Thank you" I said again "I never had that red stuff thrown in the face"

"I sorry for the Lana behavior, well she doesn't like to be contradict and less when she is asking for something, but her reaction was very exaggerated" she said, then she looked at the floor

"Hey, don't worry, well this never happened to me but I will not die, so no big deal don't worry" when I told her that she returned to see me with that same smile and I couldn't help but smile a little

"You look different when you smile in a good way, you should do it more often"

"What? Oh thanks" and my face felt hot again, _damn it what is happening to me? I hope she doesn't notice that_

"Santana can I ask you a question?" She said and after I saw her pouting I was impossible to say no to her, but I don't like answering questions but this time I will make an exception for her

"Of course"

"Why you don't want to be a cheerleader?"

"I already said it before I want to focus on my classes and have time for study" I said, why it is so hard to believe that? "Brittany I don't lie and that's the truth"

"Really? Because if you asked any girl in this school if they wanted to be cheerleaders they would be more than thrilled, so it looks like you're the exception ... again" she said but I felt that she didn't mean to say the last part

"Again?" I asked, her face turned red as tomato

"yes, well… " she looked back to the floor with her face still red

"Brittany, you can tell me anything" but I didn't understand why she was nervous and red, is it something I said?

"Well you and I met before, remember? Some time ago in a park" she said

"Oh, yes of course I could not forget that day" I said and well is impossible to forget that day because not only was the day I met her but also was the day I met the most important people to me, my adopted parents

"Really, you remember me?"

"Yes of course, what makes you think I not?"

"Well today in..." but she was interrupted by the doorbell and I realized

"Oh no, my biology class I miss that class" I said and I hurrying to get my things that was there because it seems Brittany had picked up and brought with her

"Right, I didn't want to waste your time" she said putting a sad face? Deception? I don't know, I'm not good at guessing these things, but what I do know is that I don't like to see her like that I want to see her smiling as before

"Don't say that, of course not, it was a pleasure to meet and talk with you Brittany also thanks to you I can see again" I said trying to make her smile again _what's going on with me with this girl_, I don't want to see her sad? But I managed to make her smile again

"What class you have now?"

"Spanish" I said, after seeing the schedule that I had been assigned this morning it was easy for me to memorize everything

"Me too, is the class where I am alone, without Lana" she said, like she wanting me to know that

"Great, can we go together to class?" I asked

She put a big smile "of course" and then we left the bathroom and we walk to the spanish class, this day is becoming more interesting that I thought

**A/N: Sorry if there are problems with my writing and let me know what you think about this new chapter…**


End file.
